In Furs
by Puella3Aeterna
Summary: No sabia si, al cerrar los ojos, alucinaba o estaba consciente, pero mientras pueda dormir, sueña lo que quiera. Post 5x24: Both Sides Now


El eco lejano de una nana, otros días el despertar eran gritos, y la luz solar se filtraba condescendiente. Mira el techo gris de aquella habitación que lo había acogido hacia un tiempo, y es que estar una institución en el cual el tiempo de la realidad se había detenido. Era raro sentirse completamente solo, unos ¿meses? atrás empezó a ver a sus colegas fallecidos. –oh!- y ahí estaban de nuevo. Días como este aburría verlos bailar a su alrededor, tal como bailaban los pieles rojas alrededor de una fogata. ¿Qué se suponía que se manifestaba, su humanidad, su culpa? Él siempre ha tratado de mala forma al mundo entero y el mundo entero había sobrevivido, por más de tres años había atormentado a sus tres pupilos, y todos ellos seguían viviendo. La despedida era otra cara, bonito había sido cuando dos de ellos habían renunciado y uno, despedido. Los motivos no dolían, total era fuerza universal que siempre viviría solo.

_(Él siempre maltrataba a las personas, así que la mitad de la humanidad aun no había desaparecido, tampoco los demás colegas del hospital.)_

Hoy veía las nubes pasar entrecortadas por los barrotes de su ventana tras el cielo azul profundo, y las risas demoniacas de aquellos que representaban su subconsciente. Una anciana grita que espera el hijo del diablo y él debe callar aquello que lo tortura cerrando los ojos y sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos.

Una noche hace mucho tiempo despertó asegurando que había pasado la noche junto con la mujer que soporto la misma cantidad de años que hizo su madre. Veinte desde la facultad de medicina al igual que los veinte años en la casa materna. Hoy espera vivir la vida, porque no vale soñar viviendo ni vivir soñando. Quería que el mundo le entregara la verdad que siempre reclamaba.

_¿Entonces?_

Debía callar sus gritos en pos de su propia tranquilidad, si es no quería una temporada con camisa de fuerza en alguna fosa sin luz. A pesar de la soledad real, sabia que era el lugar idóneo, retrocediendo en sus recuerdos, tras el infarto y haber perdido el goce de su pierna, tuvo que enterrarse en los calmantes, después de encontrarse triste y abandonado y completamente roto ayudado por su leal amigo sucumbió ante el vicodin, unos años después tras un ataque sorpresivo, en la ketamina, volvió de nuevo al vicodin. Por sentirse en el supremo deber de ayudar a una persona que no recordaba tomo medicamentos que lo llevaron a un paro cardiaco, y al descubrir que aquella responsabilidad era para con la novia de su mejor amigo, se metió electroshocks en el cerebro…

Era raro, y es que haber sido un doctor de fama mundial llevaba la carga de ser alguien extraordinario. Y sí, tenía algo especial, ser miserable.

El pasado se confunde con su presente y no le deja avanzar. Estas creaciones de su cerebro, una que representa su intelecto, y la otra… ¿culpa? Ya había sido desechada. Seria tan solo la curiosidad por no preverlo, ambas figuras se detienen frente a el mirándole fijamente, es claro que quieren decirle algo pero que no quieren que nadie mas se entere… eso es posible, no hay nadie mas en aquella habitación que él, físicamente, "y" Amber y Kutner.

Su leal "Jimmy" viene cada martes a la misma hora, pero esta vez no hace ninguna trampa, no es el medio por el que se pasaba pastillas de vicodin, solo viene y el solo hecho de estar presente en esa hora, por momentos en silencio por momentos farfullando cosas sin sentido pero que sabe muy bien que tú le darás a saber el sentido mas realista de la vida. A través de él sabias que cosas pasaban con tu (ex)jefa, pero no tenías ganas de aclararle que quizás todo eso fue a causa de los excesos de experimentar. En realidad jamás podrías contarle los sueños que te han invadido últimamente, a no ser que quisieras escuchar tu más profundo secreto en bocas ajenas. Y a pesar de lo lengua suelta que puede ser, James Wilson era una persona en la que podría confiar su vida.

Cruzas los brazos detrás de tu cabeza y te acomodas lo mejor posible, la ultima vista que haz dado a aquel par es que estaban jugando culo sucio con unos naipes también irreales. Pero mejor te preparas a dormir. Y se repetía de nuevo:

Sus pasos se sentían de nuevo en su hogar, en el ajetreado dinamismo del PPTH, la costumbre de esconderse de Cuddy por el deber de atender en clínica, lo lleva a emergencias, y se sentía totalmente confundido, no estaba la cara familiar de su ex fan, pero en medio del enorme ambiente, ocupando el lugar donde estaba el escritoria de la jefa de departamento, se encontraba una tina de mármol blanco grande demasiado para no pasar desapercibida, y los otros doctores seguían en sus propias casos. Se acerca hasta encontrarse a dos pasos de la tina con una altura cerca de su cadera y el interior está lleno de algo negro, no era agua, ya que el foco más próximo alumbraba directo hacia aquello y no lo reflejaba, aunque lo parecía por el sereno movimiento. **– ¿a alguien mas le parece…-** su refunfuño se cortó tras agudizar la vista. _Acabo de ver algo blanco _se dijo a si mismo. Tal como si estuviera preparado, en cuanto extendió la mano izquierda, cierto sonido de punteo de guitarra, empezó a ambientar sus movimientos, la sensación que tuvo al rozar las puntas de su pulgar e índice le fue interesante.

No era agua, era piel de animal, en trazos, completamente suave y las hebras largas de color azabache, y mientras examina con el tacto, sus ojos logran captar un haz de piedras preciosas resaltadas por la oscuridad y ocultas por el movimiento de ondas de las pieles. Mientras la melodía continúa en su cabeza, la palabra _brillante _llegaa sus labios. La curiosidad incesante lo mantiene quieto, apoyando sus manos en el borde de frio de mármol mientras mira con atención el serpenteo de las pieles. Unos murmullos externos interrumpen por segundos su melodía interna mientras el vuelve a concentrarse y le parece ver algo blanco que se mueve rápidamente en la profundidad de la tina.

Levanta los ojos para ver alrededor y los doctores han desaparecido, pero… hay batas flotando de un lado a otro, jeringas y estetoscopios moviéndose tal como si alguien hubiera amarrado hilos y… es cierto es un sueño _raro_. Vuelve sus ojos y una sonrisa que se oculta entre las hebras. Esta situación le va exasperando de a pocos, y se inclina para empezar a mover las pieles hacia los lados. Ya se contenía el perder la cordura en la realidad como para soportar que en sueños también se volviera loco. Y mientras mas arrima las pieles, no logra ver el fondo blanco. Siente que debe seguir moviendo, y escucha una risa aguda, de niña, que le eriza el cabello de la nuca. Pasan unos segundos, que fueron terriblemente eternos, congelado en la misma posición, no escucha nada, por más que agudiza el oído.

**-¿Qué…-** y es que la suave caricia de un pie lozano en la zona de su ingle le sobresalta tanto como lo inesperado en que sucedió, así como la vista de una pierna solitaria que se mueve lentamente para la inexistente paciencia de Gregory House. No estaba interesado en racionalizar esta situación, pero naturalmente su cerebro estaba trabajando a mil por hora. Su mano sujeta el tobillo que no espera mucho y se sacude para soltarse. Y su mirada ve como la pierna se va hundiendo y el pie desaparece. Para felicidad suya, en aquella situación estresante no estaban "sus amiguitos" para acompañarle. Le bastaba no poder controlar aquella escena.

Una mano pálida emerge de la negrura, va en dirección a su rostro, y se posa a acariciarle tiernamente la barba rala. Ese contacto le dio escalofríos por primera vez, no le recordaba tras tres años. Solo ocurrió una vez. **–yo te conozco-.**

Y mientras su nombre pasaba por sus labios, una silueta se va a emergiendo, de piel blanca, suave. Y es que si algo significo mucho, siempre queda en la memoria. Ver con asombro la desnudez de aquel cuerpo sobre aquellas pieles azabache y retorcerse extasiada, mientras se acaricia el cuerpo. El cabello castaño esparcido, y algunos mechones ocultaban su pezon derecho y el brazo izquierdo oculta aquel otro, en lo que la mano se pierde entre sus piernas enlazadas. Mientras sus ojos ocultos cerrados a la fuerza y su boca retiene el aliento. Era _orgásmico. _

Debía imaginarlo, se repetía el mismo sueño de siempre, aquella Venus le invitaba a disfrutar de su cuerpo, y sabía que pasaba con Severino, no había dolor más grande que el de la infidelidad, la traición. Como buen masoquista, el se deleitaba en el dolor, ya no físico, pero se reprochaba que ella le fuera infiel con su esposo.

y él decía que no la quería

* * *

Como se me ocurrió: una noche mientras leia una de tantas novelas (pongale Lolita o La venus de las pieles) o uno de tantos textos legislativos.

Influencias: Velvet Underground, Leopold von Sacher-Masoch, y de alguna manera "Los ojos verdes" de Becquer.

Anuncios: Pueden dejar algun comentario, critica constructiva, sugerencias (lo dejaria abierto en caso les parece muy insipido)


End file.
